I Won't Forget
by BiteyMadPixie
Summary: Kuroko has been forgotten. Again. His family has left him behind, and traveled overseas. Just when being a shadow might be the worst... Kagami shows him that there are people who will never forget.
1. Chapter 1: Light and Vanilla

Kagami Taiga.

_I hate waiting_ he thought, K_uroko, just hurry up and get your shake._

Muttering expletives, Kagami paced the front of the fast food joint waiting for his shadow. They'd known each other at least a year now, and Kagami would never understand why the blue-haired boy loved those vanilla atrocities so much. The shorter player had to have one. It was like an addiction... or something. Not that it mattered. Everyone has quirks, right?

Groaning in frustration, Kagami started to pull out his phone so he could cuss out the annoying shadow when he heard a quiet cough next to him. Looking to his left, the larger, red-haired boy yelled out in surprise to see baby blue eyes peering blankly up at him, small hands holding the valued shake.

"Kuroko..." he breathed, getting a bit louder with every syllable, "would you QUIT doing that? For the sake of my sanity?!" "

Kagami-kun."

Irritated now, and trying not to glower at the people passing by, Kagami asked what he wanted.

"I got you a burger. Because you stood here waiting."

Thrown off by this kindness, Kagami stuttered for a moment before uttering the proper thanks for his free meal.

"You ready?" The tall boy asked. Kuroko nodded, sipping his newly acquired bit of happiness, and Kagami grunted, "let's go then,"

* * *

After nearly making their way to Kuroko's house, Kagami finally spoke, "What's up? You're more quiet than usual."

The smaller of the two was quiet, and he seemed to blend into the night as Kagami looked at him.

"Seriously though, what's eating you?" he asked.

Kuroko, for his part seemed silent to anyone walking by who had realized that Kagami was not, in fact, alone, mumbled something.

The much taller basketball player leaned way down to hear him better, "What was that?"

"I don't... want to go home..." Kuroko stopped, and Kagami realized that they had reached his apartment building.

"What, why not?" his eyebrows drew closer to each-other in his confusion.

"...onely..."

"Onel- Lonely? Kuroko, what do you mean? Don't your parents live with you?"

"Bakagami, they forgot me again. They went on an overseas trip, and it's supposed to be a long one. They left during our game last week. I didn't know until I got home and their stuff was all gone."

For a second, Kagami was stunned, this was the most Kuroko had spoken in days. _So that's what's been bothering him. He's been alone. More than ever._ The ace thought hard for a moment before he came up with a solution.

"Don't worry, Kuroko, they'll be back, but for now, you aren't going to be alone okay?"

"Kagami-kun, what do you mean?" The vanilla shake was held, forgotten, in the teen's hands.

"Listen up, I'm going to stay with you until they get back, okay? You don't have to be lonely now, alright?" As he spoke, his resolve only got stronger.

Blue eyes widened, and Kuroko's mouth formed a tiny, surprised 'o' as he heard his Light speak. He could only nod and look down. _Maybe being invisible isn't such a bad thing,_ he thought to himself as they walked to his door together, _Maybe I don't have to be alone anymore._


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow

**HELLO EVERYONE, Thank you for the lovely reviews, thank you, thank you. (tiny squeal of happiness) **

**As you may know, I am VERY new to Fanfiction, and am still working out some bugs.. (sorry about all the weird, quickly fixed, issues).**

**I greatly appreciate reviews, ideas, corrections, whatever, so keep them coming please, minna. **

**Everyone reading this knows it is not a normal ship, but I will not be _that writer _that writes smut and such.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Kuroko lead Kagami up to the front door of his apartment and silently dug around in his bag for the keys. A few moments later, the shorter boy brought out a small set of jangling keys and unlocked the door, never speaking. Kagami watched silently, while Kuroko worked the door open smoothly, his pale face turned away from the red haired ace. Kuroko gestured for Kagami to enter, and after he had complied, locked the door quietly behind both of them.

Kagami observed the tidy apartment from the entryway as he took off his shoes. He noticed it was fairly small compared to his own. He saw a small living room, with a television tucked in the corner, and a long grey couch in the center, a few small house plants, and a door leading to a small kitchen. He assumed there were more rooms out of his line of sight.

"Kagami-kun," he heard Kuroko say at his elbow, "I know you're a bit tall, but the couch is the only place you'll fit... I think."

He coughed and said, "I don't care where, just tell me where you want me to go. I'm the one imposing on you anyway, right?"

Kuroko was silent and walked past the huge teen, around the corner, and quickly returnec with some neatly folded blankets and sheets, which he set on the end of the couch, and went back around, returning with a pillow.

"Good night, Kagami-kun," the baby blue haired boy said, and turned to leave, heading in the direction that Kagami assumed his bedroom was in.

_Well then,_ he thought, as a door creaked open and closed at the end of the tiny hall. Kagami found his way through the semi-dark house (Kuroko hadn't turned on the lights), and started making his 'bed'.

A few minutes later, Kagami was settling into the too-short couch, and trying to stay warm under his too-short blankets, he heaved a huge sigh and fell into a light sleep.

When he woke up, Kagami looked around the dark room for a clock, and grumbled wordlessly at whatever had woken him up. Not finding a clock, he lay looking at the distorted shape of a plant in the corner opposite of the television.

The still image was starting to lull him back into sleep when he heard a noise. _Is that what woke me up,_ he thought tiredly, _it doesn't matter, sleep... sleep.._

Again the sound interrupted his tired mind, and he felt himself wake up a bit more. Ears perking in curiosity at the sound, he slowly sat up on the dark grey couch, and listened harder.

Louder than before, he heard it, and stood, feeling like a blind man through the dark, and following the sound, he ended up with his ear pressed up against the door of Kuroko's bedroom. _Kuroko..?_

There was little light in this room as well, only the moon, peeking through the blinds, so again he felt his way carefully forward and followed the sound that he now realized was Kuroko. His Shadow seemed to be crying in his sleep, the sounds that had awoken Kagami were the choked sobs emanating from the small form, curled up on the bed in front of him.

Standing there in shock, Kagami stared down at the now wet face of the sleeping teen, and wondered what on earth he was going to do.

* * *

**Well? WELL? What did you think? I know they are short, but I can update more often if they are little installments, right?**

**As usual, any and all (kind) feedback is welcome! Thanks for reading!**

**Hm, liking the centered thing, maybe I'll keep it, what do you think?**

**-Pixie**


	3. Chapter 3: Dark and Light

_Dark And Light_

* * *

As he stared down at the huddled form of his Shadow in the dark room, his mind raced as he tried to find a solution to the problem in front of him. Kagami stood silently, listening to the gut-wrenching cries coming from the blue haired teen, trying to comprehend the things he could be dreaming to lead him to this.

Kuroko started to whimper, his sobs quieting, but Kagami was more frightening than than the sobbing. It was a hopeless sound full of pain and distress, one that Kagami never imagined would ever be made by Kuroko.

He knelt down next to the bed and observed while strengthening his resolve. _I have to do something... how can I comfort him..?_ He thought and then carefully reached a hand to Kuroko's tear streaked face, brushing the messy blue hair away, and gently wiping the tears that stained his pale cheeks. Feelings that he wasn't used to started to emerge from Kagami's heart, and he felt his usually cross look soften as he touched Kuroko's pale face.

In response to the touch, Kuroko started to quiet and his tears slowed, his soft skin leaned into Kagami's large hand. Finding himself with a handful of Kuroko, he moved his hand to the baby blue locks covering Kuroko's head. Surprised, Kagami realized that those locks were very soft, and he ran his hands through them. Kuroko's head leaned into his hand again and those feelings that Kagami noticed grew stronger, his heartstrings pulling as the Shadow's distress stopped altogether.

* * *

Kuroko woke that morning with two unusual feelings. First, he felt warmer than usual, and second, there was a weight on his head and shoulders that he wasn't used to. He slid open his sleep deprived-crying-tired eyes and was assaulted with a burst of messy red.

It took him a second to adjust to the light and the color, but he soon realized that it was Kagami, sleeping on the edge of his bed, and Kagami's hand that provided the unfamiliar weight on his head.

In shock, Kuroko stared at Kagami's face and once he recovered from the surprise, he cleared his throat softly.

"Kagami-kun." He said quietly (everything Kuroko said was quiet, but this was especially so.)

(Slightly louder, while pulling back from the huge, heavy hand), "Kagami-kun."

When Kuroko started to pull back and away, Kagami's hand moved down to Kuroko's side, trapping him there, the Shadow felt himself being slowly pulled closer to his Light.

The warmth was enticing, and Kuroko leaned in a bit more than the arms had pulled him. But, more than the heat, Kuroko's nose was assailed by a powerful and delectable scent, he inhaled sharply and realized that it was his Light giving off the heady fragrance.

Letting the warmth radiating from the larger teen lull him back to sleep, Kuroko felt his eyes sliding shut, and carefully lay his head back down on the pillow, reaching his hands towards Kagami and fisting his shirt in his pale hands, careful not to wake the red-head. With Kagami near, Kuroko found himself drifting off to an easy sleep for the first time in ages.

* * *

He was sleeping peacefully until the alarm went off, he grumpily smashed at the device next to the bed and

tightened his hold on- _wait, tightened his hold on what...?_

His sleepy eyes cracked open and he jolted back, practically rolling off of what he now realized was Kuroko's bed. In his haste, he tore the warm blankets of with him.

The Shadow, now subjected to a cool room, immediately flinched and awoke.

Pale hands rubbed sleepy blue eyes, 'Kaga-(yawn)-mi-kun...'

_So cute..._ Kagami thought, fighting a blush as he watched the messy-headed Shadow wake up.

'I know it's weird.. but I...' he started to explain slowly then it came out in a blurt, 'butyouhadabaddreamandIwastryingtohelp.'

Kuroko looked and him blankly, 'What?'

Kagami took a deep breath and spoke more slowly, 'You had a bad dream... and I was trying to help.'

Kuroko didn't reply and the Light grew nervous, fidgeting slightly as he sat at the edge of the bed.

After a few tense moments, Kuroko said, with some surprise in his voice, 'I slept. I feel... good.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean... it's been awhile since I've slept through the night.'

'Well,' Kagami said awkwardly, 'I'm glad I could help you. If even a little.'

Kuroko muttered something, and then realized that he was too quiet so he spoke up, 'thank you, Kagami-kun.'

The Light's eyes softened as he looked at the Shadow.

* * *

**SORRY it took me so long! gomenasai..**

**Hello everyone, I'm still having computer issues, but I'm working on it.**

**as always, please review! No hate, okay? Suggestions are nice...**

**-Pixie**


	4. Chapter 4: Shadow and Pancakes?

**The long awaited (short) chapter is here!**

* * *

_Shadow and... Pancakes?_

Kuroko sat rubbing his eyes in confusion. Kagami-kun had walked out of the room some time ago, claiming he needed a shower or something. The sleepy Shadow hadn't been paying attention very well, but he had just now realized that his Light was probably lost in the unfamiliar house.

Standing up slowly, putting his hands out to catch himself should a headrush show up, Kuroko was careful not to make a noise. Once he had decided the threat of fainting was gone, he made his way out of the door, careful to latch for objects big enough to trip over. When he got into the hall, just as he started to look up, he was abruptly stopped by something similar to a wall, but warm and smelling distinctly of teenage boy.

Kagami looked down at him and smiled sheepishly. 'Oh, uh, Kuroko...' he paused awkwardly, 'Where is your bathroom..? I mean I started to look, but...'

Face blank, but fighting emotion on the inside, Kuroko slid past Kagami and down the hall a few doors, stopping next to the bathroom, 'Here Kagami-kun. Clean up and I'll make us some food.'

Not waiting for a response, he walked away to the small kitchenette and started to rustle around loudly until he heard the water in the bath running.

Ceasing every other movement, Kuroko slid down the side of the counter, until he was crouched on the ground, chin nearly on knees and arms around his legs, leaning back. Kuroko's breathing grew quicker and his eyes fluttered closed as he tried to control what he was feeling. What was he feeling?

Abandoned, yes, forgotten, obviously. His family made him feel this way.  
So why on earth did this boy see him, not forget him? It had to be too good to be true, right?

_I've got a minute, I need to calm down or I'll drop a knife or something, but I really do need to make food, Kagami-kun could eat a horse_. _Ew that's gross..._

Thoughts trailing, Kuroko opened his eyes and resumed standing, going to the cupboard to find pancake mix and plates.

A few minutes later, Kuroko had a small plate of pancakes ready and waiting, along with some syrup and orange juice.

He heard the door down the hall open, glanced over and was slightly stunned when a particularly steamy Kagami emerged from the bathroom in nothing but shorts, a towel covering his wet red hair.

'Smells great, Kuroko,' the Light said as he walked closer.

'Was the water warm enough for you, Kagami-kun?'

'Oh yeah, uh, I used all the hot water... sorry,' came the sheepish response.

(Silence)

Then-

A quiet sound, coming from Kuroko surprised Kagami so much he felt his jaw drop for a moment. Was Kuroko giggling?

'Hey what's all that about? You laughin' at me?' Kagami crossed the last few steps of the hall and tiny kitchen to viciously muss Kuroko's already messy hair, 'don't mess with me before I've had my breakfast!'

But soon he was laughing too. Laughing at how ridiculous Kuroko's head looked, laughing at the sight of the slightly crispy edges of the pancakes, and laughing because he didn't know what else to do about the quiet giggle emanating from his Shadow.

They both calmed down and grabbed plates, sitting right on the floor in the kitchen. Smiling more than either had in a long while.

About five minutes later, both boys considerably more sticky, they got back up to do dishes _at the same time_.

A small fight broke out over who would do the few dishes, and Kagami, being bigger, won.

Kuroko was left watching the shirtless redhead. He didn't say anything, just watched, amazed.

* * *

**Sorry sorry I know it is short, but I've been busy!**

**As always, please review.**

**xoxo**

**-Pixie**


End file.
